Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 Unleashing
by Super cyp
Summary: Gohan transforms SSJ2 earlier in the Cell games, will he let this new found power go to his head. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Gohan's Unleashing

Goku had been fighting a valiant battle against his enemy Cell, but his last Kamehameha wave had sapped his strength away.

"Well Goku is this game becoming to difficult for you? I know what you did, Goku you pushed most of your energy into that last attack, but unfortunately for you I'm still standing. Don't worry Goku for you the fight will be over soon." Cell said smirking.

"That's not true," Goku yelled back at Cell.

He then charged forwards. Cell followed Goku's movement for a moment and then charged forwards as well. Their two powers clashed together. Their hands clasped together and they both began to raise their ki waiting for the other to give out first, but neither did. The ground beneath them began to collapse and soon a crater had formed. Goku and Cell stood at the bottom of the crater their hands still clasped together neither giving in. They both then let go and punched. Both of their fists collided. They were sent backwards slightly. Cell recovered quicker than Goku and through in a barrage of punches to Goku's head.

---Nearby---

"Wow and Cell gives out another devastating blow to the newcomer." The ZTV news reporter said excitedly.

"Its a trick, Fancy Trick" Hercule said loudly.

---Z Fighters---

"C'mon dad you can do this I know you can" Gohan said knowing that his father was beginning to wear out. He followed Cell and his father's movements each time he watched his father get struck by cell he felt his heart jump. His hatred towards Cell rose.

---Battlefield---

Goku continued to get pummeled by Cell's fists. Goku let out a loud scream as he used his energy to push Cell back. Cell hesitated for a second and Goku shot out many energy blasts towards the unprepared Cell.

Cell stayed where he was. His arms where crossed in front of his face defending him from Goku's devastating blasts.

---Z Fighters---

"Yes Goku's in control" Yamcha said.

---Battlefield---

Cell kept getting pummeled by Goku's energy blast he had finally had enough. He let out a yell and he created a giant energy shield. Goku's blast couldn't penetrate the shield walls. Cell laughed.

"Goku, it seems you are having trouble catching your breath." Cell smirked.

" Maybe so Cell but it seems my Kamehameha wave before made your power level go down sharply" Goku replied.

The battle continued. Cell threw a kick at Goku's head. He missed. The rock metres away from Goku exploded from the energy the kick let out. Goku threw a punch towards Cell's head. He dodged it. A rock, metres behind Cell exploded from the velocity of Goku's punch. Cell threw a frenzy of punches and kicks towards Goku. Goku blocked and was forced backwards.

---Z Fighters---

"C'mon Goku, you can do it" Krillin said.

"Kakarot's running low on strength, He can't win" Vegeta said loud enough for all the Z fighters to hear.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Gohan said in his father's defense. "My father will win, I know he will."

"Stupid Boy, can't you see Kakarot can't continue, if this goes on he will die." Vegeta replied. Gohan froze he felt his anger rise.

---Battlefield---

Goku could tell he wasn't going to be able to win this fight. _If I keep going I'm going to die_ he thought. _I must keep going though if I don't then who will be left to protect my friends. _Goku continued backwards through the air. He could feel his energy beginning to leave him. _Oh no please not now, please don't give out on me now. _Goku thought as he felt his body begin to become weak.

Cell stopped his attack and Goku fell. He barely had enough strength left to stand. He hit the ground and lifted himself off the ground, his eyes beginning to feel heavy. Cell zoomed in from the air and punched Goku straight in the gut. Cell removed his fist from Goku's stomach. Goku fell forwards.

---Z Fighters---

"Dad No" Gohan screamed. He could feel his anger begin to rise, as he watched his father, get tortured by Cell.

"Gohan control your anger" Piccolo told him.

"My father needs me" He yelled at Piccolo.

"Gohan listen to me if you go down there you will only helping cell." Piccolo argued. Tears came to Gohan's eyes.

"I won't let my father die, Piccolo" He screamed.

Gohan had finally had enough of watching his father get tortured by Cell. He let out a yell of anger, his power level rose. A light began to flash around him, he screamed as he felt his muscles grow, his hair began to rise upwards. Lightning flashed across the sky and came striking down to where Gohan stood. The light from the lightning engulfed him completely.

Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo all watched in awe as Gohan unleashed his hidden powers.

The light subsided from around Gohan and he looked different he was stronger, he was faster and he was ready to get Cell.

"I won't let you kill my father Cell" Gohan yelled. As he looked at where Cell had his father pinned to the ground. Goku had his face in the dirt. Cell stared at his new opponent curious at the strength in this young child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You won't defeat me!" Gohan muttered to Cell.

Cell looked up from the battlefield still holding Goku down with his foot. Curious about this boys strength.

"Well, isn't this something, looks like I might actually have a challenge in this fight after all." Cell chuckled. "But I could be wrong you could turn out to be as weak as your father" Cell smirked.  
Gohan glared at Cell.

"My father has nothing to do with this fight now, so let him go!" Gohan yelled and jumped off the cliff and landed silently on the ground.

"As you wish, boy" Cell then removed his foot from the unconscious Goku and kicked him towards Gohan. Gohan caught his father. He disappeared and reappeared on the top of the cliff and placed his father down gently and the used his speed once again to appear back down on the battlefield in front of Cell.

-----The cliff----

"I didn't think it was possible but I think Gohan just might be stronger than Goku" Krillin said looking at the other Z fighters.

---The battlefield---

Gohan glared at Cell. Gohan raised his hands and got into his fighting stance.

"I'm ready when you are, you creep" Gohan muttered, Cell smirked at Gohan; He raised his hands in his fighting form and pushed off the ground and flew into the air, Gohan followed. Cell stopped flying up and paused for a second he then put on a burst of speed and charged straight down towards Gohan. Gohan used his energy to stop his flying momentum and prepared to block Cell's attack head on, Cell continued charging and began to use his speed to jump left and right through the sky still going towards Gohan. Gohan smirked, and decided to drop his guard, he then charged forward with his fist raised. Cell's confident face turned to one of fear realising that his opponent was no longer waiting for his attack but instead charging at him with his own attack head on. Gohan let out a small yell and appeared in front of Cell, he then pushed his fist forward straight into the monsters jaw. Cell's face warped to the side and his body began to follow he then went flying through air, Gohan appeared once again ahead of Cell, he then placed both his hands together and smashed Cell towards the ground. Cell crashed into the ground leaving a giant crater, he stood up and brushed the dust and debris off him.

"Not bad, for a child." Cell said smugly.

"You won't defeat me." Gohan replied

"Is that all you can say? Pitiful I thought saiyans were smarter than that." Cell smirked.

Gohan charged towards Cell, and punched him in the gut, Cell was caught off guard and in that one moment of hesitation Gohan began to throw a barrage of kicks and punches straight into the enemy's stomach, He then pulled one hand back and charged some energy into it he threw his arm forward and released the small amount of energy straight into Cell, he was sent flying backwards and hit the base of the cliff the Z fighter were standing on. It crumbled under the pressure. The Z fighters took flight and attempted to find a better place to stand and watch the fight.

"I thought you were better than this Cell, you can't even touch me." Gohan said cockily.

"I wouldn't call this a fair fight, I've already had to fight your father and I'm not even at half strength."

"I thought you were supposed to be the big scary Cell but at the moment your about as weak Frieza, pathetic and I got all worked up thinking you were going to be really tough to beat."

"Why you little br..." Cell couldn't finish his sentence because Gohan had charged forward and already grabbed him by the throat.

"Well isn't this something, before you were rubbing my fathers face in the dirt and mocking him and now I can do the same thing to you, I'd say that I'm in control now. You're not even worth my time, honestly." Gohan said getting even cockier. "I should just kill you here and now"

Cell looked at Gohan, he could feel the fear inside him grow.

"You're not a boy you're a monster" Cell spluttered. Gohan threw Cell aside, Cell skidded along the ground, he stopped skidding and pulled himself to his feet.  
-----Nearby----

The Z fighters had managed to find a reasonable place to land after Gohan's last attack to Cell. Krillin had caught Goku and placed him on the ground next to him. Goku began to open his eyes, he felt a little bit dazed and almost out of energy, but other than that he was fine.

"K...Krillin...,"

"Huh...Oh Goku you're awake"

"P...pass me a Senzu bean" Goku asked Krillin with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, sure." Krillin said smiling and grabbing the bag and passing him one. 

Goku pushed himself off the ground.  
"Hey, Cell...catch" Goku said as he threw the bean straight towards Cell.

Cell caught the bean and looked at it curiously.

"Eat it" Goku yelled down, and then collapsed back to the ground.

"Wh...What in the world are you thinking Goku?"

"Thank you Goku, I will take this bean, but you do realise now you have ensured your son's demise. Oh well its your loss"

A/N: wow it's been a year since I updated this I was planning on leaving it as a one shot but thanks to mysticwaterfall i continued it. Don't forget to R&R read and review till the next chapter - 


End file.
